


SpiderVerse: Dranea

by draquilax



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Continued..., Discovery, Fanfiction, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draquilax/pseuds/draquilax
Summary: A short fanfiction story where Miles travels into the multiverse to gather spider beings and stop the Hobgoblin from destroying the whole world and universe. Jhan Li also known as Dranea has acquired spider powers. Along with her universes Spiderman did they head on a battlefield through a portal opened by Madame Web to assist Miles in preventing this incoming world destruction. Will they be able to stop it?***Better viewed on a computer. Posted as an image like when one views a magazine, comic or a book.***Not the complete version (I'd like to know what ya'll think about it if ever I'd continue writing about this.)***Uhh... ignore the word count. It's an image with text on it...UPDATE: Simple text format added. Complete version in drafts plus sketches and/or illustrations.Chapter 1 posted!





	1. A Twisted Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back to before Jhan Li even became Dranea and how events of the past has caused the rip in dimensions and universe.

**CH1: A Twisted Tale**

“Spiderman’s a menace!” J. Jonah Jameson declared on a big screen television plastered on one of the tall buildings as the aforementioned swung across the bright flat monitor that displayed a live record of the very reporter himself in all of his mustache glory.

_“Peter Parker here and I guess I got myself a new profile pic.”_

The angle of the shot taken was when he swung across the screen, shooting strands of white gossamer as strong as steel on the next building, his pose rather portraying his muscle tone and strength along with a smug look on his face full of confidence and pride. The view was then suddenly zoomed out, focused on the bright wide screen and the newshound, his face contorted in madness as spit flew out of his mouth and that moment was paused. A seemingly mutated zit appear to be on the newshound’s nose that wasn’t exactly there before, especially when you look at previous records and photos of the  _old man_.

_“What on Earth is that?!”_

Peter Parker shows up in front of the readers/viewers and examines the dot on the paused footage, rubbing a finger on the surface just to make sure it isn’t a foreign object stuck on the wall.

_“It’s some kind of mutated red and blue pimple...”_  Peter trailed off and realization hit him. _“Oh wait! That’s me! Well, the other me…”_

Peter chuckles embarrassingly then leaves the view with a reddish face like that of a tomato as the paused footage zoomed in on the spider’s glorious and epic pose then the video resumes.

_Anyway, it’s been almost a year since I’ve donned a costume and became New York’s hero – Spiderman._

_Here I am, rushing back home with the grocery Uncle Ben made me run an errand for, swinging back in my red and blue costume just for the feel of it. Plus it’s a great way for taking shortcuts to get home with all the traffic down below.  I somehow got sidetracked and I’m waaay over the estimated time of just buying groceries._   _Well, what do you expect from being a hero?_  Spiderman was web-swinging across New York’s skyscrapers, holding a bag of groceries full of food for dinner _._

_Boom!_  A bank robbery took place on Spiderman’s way back home and three men wearing what looked like cheap knock off _Spiderman_ masks hauled bags of  _dirty_  cash behind their backs like dark colored Santa on Halloween. The alarms blared alerting the neighborhood of a robbery.

_I have to think of a good reason to tell Uncle Ben why it would take me so long to get groceries when I get home. That is, if I get to bring home the whole bag of goods. “Got to remember them after this.”_  Spiderman muttered while he webbed the bag of groceries on a wall between some alley before rushing towards the heat of action.

“It’s a little too early for Christmas, don’t you think?” Spiderman was hanging upside down, tilting his head at the robbers.

The three Spiderman wannabes took out their guns and in a panic, fired at the red and dark blue hero who dodged every single bullet with ease.

“Whoa there! Such a feisty fan club I got here. Why can’t we just crawl around and spin webs together?”

More shots were fired at him but in a more confident manner that got the web crawler do a spider dance.

“No? Well, I guess I got no choice but to  _check_  you all out.” Spiderman crisscrossed his arms and thwipped webs, yanking the duos guns away from them then gave them a whoopin’ punch and a roundhouse kick to their persons but one of them took off with a bag of  _hard earned dirty cash_ , hugging it like there’s no tomorrow.

Spiderman thwipped a web but it went pass the fleeing  _Spiderman fan_. The robber felt the chance that he was missed and happily rejoiced in his thoughts but such was short lived that that very notion was turned into an unfortunate smack down with a heavy metal that kissed him which came with the webs pulled in by our hero, stealing his first kiss from that very moment.

“Ow! That’s gonna leave a mark.” Spiderman winced then checked  _his fan’s_ state and wrapped them all together with his webbings in a cocoon like manner along with the stolen money before them.

Sirens blared from the distance and cops came to find the robbers all tied up and groaning with a note saying, “ _From your friendly neighborhood Spiderman!”_ accompanied with a chibi drawing of his face in the end.

>>>……<<<

“Uncle Ben, I’m home!” Peter Parker closed shut the front door behind him.

“Peter. You’re late for dinner.” Uncle Ben poked his head out from the kitchen. “I did what I could with what we have left in the fridge since I guessed you’d be running late. So where are the groceries?”

_Oh great. Just as I predicted, I forgot them._  He mentally facepalmed, grinning at his Uncle while thinking of an excuse for the nth time. Unluckily for him, he may have used every possible reasonable excuse there is for him to throw at his uncle.

“Let me guess. You were so focused with your studying that you forgot.”

“Yes?” Peter managed a forced smile and relaxed that his uncle got him out of his own faults.

Uncle Ben sighed. “You better sort things out Peter or you’ll be parading yourself in your underwear one day.”

Peter smiled sheepishly as Ben walked towards the living room when the former spotted something on the floor and picked it up. It was a white sealed envelope. He was about to turn it over to check who was the sender when Uncle Ben took it away from him.

“Ah. Thank you for getting my letter Peter. You better go and eat or you’ll be eating your dinner cold.” Uncle Ben then strode over to his couch, eyeing the envelope as if a weight was put on him that got him so tired suddenly, flopping on the couch in the process, giving his stressed limbs a rest.

Peter watched for a while and went to the kitchen for dinner.

_Dear Mom, Dad and Aunt May:_

_Uncle Ben seems to be stressed out so much lately. I know that the letter contains this month’s bills. I’ve been pitching in with what cash I could obtain from my freelancing as a photographer at the Daily Bugle but with school starting in a few weeks, maybe I should just go ahead and get a full time job instead. Well, it’s too early for me to drop from school as you’d tell me Aunt May. I’ll try what I could to get myself a raise. I just hope I’d do well since facing J. Jonah Jameson pretty much keeps you from getting a word through that thick skull of his. I’m sorry, I’m aware that I should respect my elders but he's just over the top at times._

* * *

 

I really thought of posting this separately but I decided to place the story in the same work plus I would have posted this probably next year ahaha but I'm itching to have it posted so yeah...

I'm finding it hard to do the illustrations especially digitally since I have other things to do (or I just don't have my priorities organized... :| ). My brain just isn't cooperating at times... Anywayz, I'd love to hear from ya'll so leave a comment. ;)

**11/19/18; 1/5,7/19**

  
  



	2. CH2: Undercover “Newbies”

**CH2: Undercover “Newbies”**

A young female teen sat on a chair, typing away on her laptop with diligence and concentration to finish probably some report but in truth it was some journal of their planned activity for the day.

_Yo! Jhan Li’s the name._

_I’m sooo hyped up! Me and mi nakamas Rez and Lia are headed off to another_ spying _before asylum starts in… ugh… a few days in fact. Such a thing exists to ruin our fun time… Anyways, it’s cool to know that they’d tag along with my mischievous adventures of documenting Spiderman in his natural habitat. Pfft! I always find that funny and heck no! I’m not a stalker… You could say that I’m just a person who’s fascinated with the unusual. Well, from what most residents of this mudball planet regard as, I guess. It’s a beautiful planet I’d say but the people living in it are a disappointment. Eh. You can include me as one anyway but –_

“J honey! You’re friends are here!” A female voice called out at the bottom of the stairs that leads to the rooms for unconscious souls _which includes my domain where it’s simply called a bedroom._

_Whoops! Gotta go now. Will update this journal when I get back. J signing off. ;3_

“Coming!” Jhan saved the document and gently closed shut her laptop, grabbed her adventure backpack and set off downstairs, leaping two steps at a time.

“Where are you gals off to this late?” The same female who opened the door for J’s friends to enter, spoke.

“It’s not even _that_ late Mom. The sun is still up and shining.” Her daughter pointed out with arms thrown up in the air as J gave a peck on her cheek and made off with her friends at the door.

“Remember to come home early, though your Dad and I will work late today at the headquarters.”

“Sure Mom!” Then a whisper to her fellow friends who bent down to listen closely. “Which means we get the whole night of spying!” A glitter of mischief twinkled on J’s eyes accompanied with a grin that meant trouble.

The two girls smiled at J’s attempts to find ways to get them scolded but sometimes they get away with it as long as they don’t get found out. Both of them are J’s friends during middle school and have been joining J’s _adventures_ which got them used to whatever troublesome situations they may come across. Nereza Gale Dela Vega is a broad shouldered, light brown skinned girl with wavy asymmetrical crimson red hair having silver and pink streaks and the one that has a dual personality depending on the people she meets. She has good skills in martial arts like J which came in handy when handling hoodlums they came across with. Callia Sapphira on the other hand is a slim fair skinned girl, taller than the other two who tends to be shy and adventurous with jet black waist length hair. Her very presence makes them feel safe and they would count on her always to watch their backs. She’s very sharp when it comes to dangers and seems to get J and Rez out of trouble, especially with ones that could cost their lives.

“Bye Mrs. Li!” Rez and Lia chorused, the former waved back while the other smiled shyly as the door closed behind them, leaving J’s mother shaking her head in disapproval.

“We very well know where she got this troublesome attitude from.” She voiced to herself, heading upstairs to prepare and leave for work.

>>>……<<<

The girls sneakily entered an abandoned building’s premises nearby crumbling piers that managed to survive throughout the years, overlooking the lady statue across the Upper Bay as they hid behind the cracked stone walls near the gates that have been cut by delinquents who often visit, hang out and vandalize the place. J, who was leading the group, peeked from where they hid followed by Rez who poked her head out above the former’s head and Lia who hesitated behind them.

“I don’t think this is such a good idea.” Lia voiced out her concerns. She may love adventures but not to the point where it would cost a life. She’s not worried about her safety but for her friends getting hurt at this latest spying their having. “There might be criminals inside at the moment.”

“That’s the point of all this Lia. We get to capture the moment of both the hero and the bad guys. Spiderman would surely be here and we won’t get hurt at all. And besides my parents do this a lot in their line of work and has always come home unscathed.” J entered, lifting the cut wires and gestured in a hurried manner to her two friends to enter.

“Isn’t it that your parents are both professionals.” It wasn’t a question but a point being hurled across as some hard core fact by Rez who entered and was quickly followed by a dubious Lia.

“Come on girls, I got a tip that there would be an exchange of illegal armaments by some unknown dealer and Hammerhead’s gang. I’d like to get some info, _close up_.” J indicated with a camera raised, its strap slung around her neck.

“Tip? Who’s your informant?” Rez asked somewhat interested on who are their friend’s connections.

“Oh. Just some wiry guy I know who probably wants Hammerhead’s gang to get exposed since I’m the daughter of two renowned detectives.”

“You spoke with a criminal?!” Lia was wide-eyed.

“I’d describe it more as _‘misunderstood’_  Quoting the air with her fingers. “You see, he was just framed and all plus with those powers, I understand those who fear ones with such would go against him. And stop looking at me like that. It’s not like I’m becoming a rotten egg. Besides, I’m doing this for the greater good.” J put both arms on her waist, stating such with pride.

“Good for your journal that is.” Rez giggled.

J shot her a friendly glare and turned away from her two friends, shaking her head. Rez shrugged and the three sneaked in from a cracked wall big enough for them to enter, the place seemed to have partly crumbled with age and the constant visits and vandalism of visitors added to its destruction.

“Seems like nobody’s home.” J’s voice echoed around the empty building.

It wasn’t that entirely empty as a small flock of birds simultaneously flew out a broken window on the back part of the warehouse, stirring up dust and leaving feathers lying or floating down the bird poop filled floor. A large rusty tank that towered 15 feet high stood at the side with a few amount of goop and mold that was poured out half way down its sides like a dormant volcano that has erupted years ago.

“Are you sure your informant told you the right location or he’s just getting us to waste our time and get us off track from his previous gang?” Rez queried as she scanned the building’s ground floor, doubting.

“Oh they’d be here. Trust me. I know when a criminal lies. Well, sometimes.” J shrugged as she walked over towards the wooden stairs supported with metal pieces that was ready to crumble at any time.

“Sometimes?” Lia asked in uncertainty and walked up the stairs cautiously.

“It’s as if you could sniff when one is lying then. If ever we get ambushed, we’d be ready to give them a beating.” Rez punched the air swiftly in front of her, showing a sadistic look while baring a toothy smile.

“Total _–_ Kya!” J stepped on a rotten floor board that was previously a termite’s nest. Her leg sticking out under the stairs and the scrape her leg took was painful but she luckily avoided more damage thanks to her clothes.

“Be careful.” Lia avoided the rotten steps and helped J up along with Rez who was a few steps down from where J stood, trying to get her leg out from the hole she created.

“Thanks guys!”

They resumed climbing the rest of the stairs to the next floor and every step they made caused the wooden floors to creak in protest at the pressure it’s taking that it hasn’t received in a long time. Their shoes tapped on the metal floor, creating a resounding echo that filled the wide expanse of the room on the second floor. It was just as empty like that of the previous floor though it had railings that divide the large room, overlooking the ground level below. A metal walk bridge connecting to the rusty tank seem to have lived its years and hasn’t degraded too much unlike the rest of the building. A few old equipments that doesn’t function anymore were just tossed to one side and left to rot with age. They decided to use that portion as their fort since it was the only cover they have whenever the baddies arrive. They rearranged some of it to cover their backs where the stairs is located just in case any of them would go up the second floor and be ready to take them out if ever. The three devised escape plans whenever they get surrounded especially since the only escape route they have was the stairs they just passed and it was also the only way upstairs. Seeing that it was unwise to jump down from the second floor or even through the windows, either they’d use a rope to climb down or they’d risk showing themselves to kick some butts and do whatever it takes to get pass through some band of hooligans. Again, it was a crazy idea so they thought of fooling the enemy by becoming one was hurled as a suggestion. Rez and Lia stared at J like it was one of the most foolish thing to do and obviously the enemy won’t be easily tricked by such an act.

“What? It could save us the trouble from getting scars or getting shot at.” J took out face masks from her backpack and handed them to her friends. “I also got a tip that the gang would be wearing masks to cover their faces. I don’t know the point of it all though since we know its Hammerheads gang, it’s probably an initiation of some sort but anyway, we should be ready for anything.”

Each mask had a different design but was overall black. J wore the one that had a grinning sharp teeth, bunched up her hair and stuffed it under her black cap with slanted empty eyes on the front. Rez had the mask printed with an unhappy sharp teeth and put it on along with her hood to cover her head. Lia did the same with her hooded jacket and donned her face mask that had a closed zipper print on it.

“Good thing my jacket’s big that they’d think I’m a male.” The long gray jacket that J wore made her chest look flat as the cloth reached above her knees.

“Wouldn’t Spiderman think that we’re also bad guys?” Lia sounded her concern, her voice a bit muffled from the mask she’s wearing.

Rez and J looked at each other, both grinning widely under their masks. “Then we tackle him down!” The two exclaimed in unison, each had a fist pumped in the air.

Lia sighed knowing that her two friends love fighting and beating up others in a reasonable manner. She just wondered what would happen if Spiderman fought back in a way that would truly hurt them. _I’ll just tell Spiderman._ She thought with a nod of determination.

* * *

Mi nakamas = my friends

**1/9,10,25/19**

**Spiderman**   **© Marvel**

**Jhan Li / J ©[JhanLi](https://www.deviantart.com/jhanli) **

**Callia Sapphira / Lia ©[callia-sapphira](https://www.deviantart.com/callia-sapphira)**

**Nereza Gale Dela Vega ©[reza-delavega](https://www.deviantart.com/reza-delavega)**


	3. Book Page 1

****

**[SpiderVerse: Dranea](https://www.deviantart.com/jhanli/art/SpiderVerse-772389989) **

**[Jhan Li aka Dranea](https://www.deviantart.com/jhanli/art/Ya-Got-A-Death-Wish-736668741) **

 

**Special Thanks to...**

**[JWBeyond](https://www.deviantart.com/jwbeyond) **

**and everyone!**

 

 **Dranea design 10/11,12/18**  
**trad'l J/Dranea & Spiderman 11/8/18; sai 11/9/18;**  
**trad'l Miles 11/10/18; sai 11/10/18;**  
**pshp book n sai Dranea spider symbol 11/12/18;**  
**Story 9/17/18; 10/8,10,12,/18; 11/5,7,12,13/18;**  
****tablet****  
**Spiderman, Miles, Harry, Gwen & George Stacy, MJ, Raymond, Jackal, Rhino, **  
**Absorbing Man, Guardians of The Galaxy, Avengers, Madame Web, Hobgoblin © Marvel**  
**J / Dranea, Sym, Art & Stowy © [JhanLi](https://www.deviantart.com/jhanli) **


	4. Book Page 2&3

**[SpiderVerse: Dranea](https://www.deviantart.com/jhanli/art/SpiderVerse-2n3-772397290) **

_* Conversations that were taken from the Spiderman animated shows and games._


	5. Book Page 4&5

**[SpiderVerse: Dranea](https://www.deviantart.com/jhanli/art/SpiderVerse-4n5-772404414) **

_* Conversations that were taken from the Spiderman animated shows and games._

**Dranea design 10/11,12/18**  
**trad'l J/Dranea & Spiderman 11/8/18; sai 11/9/18;**  
**trad'l Miles 11/10/18; sai 11/10/18;**  
**pshp book n sai Dranea spider symbol 11/12/18;**  
**Story 9/17/18; 10/8,10,12,/18; 11/5,7,12,13/18;**  
**Spiderman, Miles, Harry, Gwen & George Stacy, MJ, Raymond, Jackal, Rhino, **  
**Absorbing Man, Guardians of The Galaxy, Avengers, Madame Web, Hobgoblin © Marvel**  
**J / Dranea, Sym, Art & Stowy © [JhanLi](https://www.deviantart.com/jhanli) **


	6. Book Page 6&7

**[SpiderVerse: Dranea](https://www.deviantart.com/jhanli/art/SpiderVerse-6n7-772504005) **

Notes:

The blot of ink that stuck on my clothing is part of Spiderman’s suit which is a black symbiote that came from space and had Spiderman as its host. It held memories of Spiderman and his spider powers so it also wielded such and was adopted by the other symbiote that jumped on me from the lab thus making me gain the same spider powers Spiderman has.


	7. Book Page 8&9

[SpiderVerse: Dranea](https://www.deviantart.com/jhanli/art/SpiderVerse-8n9-772510008)

You could notice that I've skipped and shortened a lot of parts. We'll see in the future if I'd bother (by that I meant if I'm not too lazy or when buddy Laziness, Distraction and Procrastination won't tempt me XP) to make this into a fanfiction complete with a lot of chapters.


	8. Book Page 10&11

**[SpiderVerse: Dranea](https://www.deviantart.com/jhanli/art/SpiderVerse-10n11-772515904) **


	9. Book Page 12&13

**[SpiderVerse: Dranea](https://www.deviantart.com/jhanli/art/SpiderVerse-12n13-772520901) **

**A wild spider Miles appeared! :O**


	10. Book Page 14&15

**[SpiderVerse: Dranea](https://www.deviantart.com/jhanli/art/SpiderVerse-14n15-772530001) **


	11. Book Page 16

**[SpiderVerse: Dranea](https://www.deviantart.com/jhanli/art/SpiderVerse-16-772531591) **

**Obviously this is not the end. I'd like to know your thoughts about this.**  
**If ever some would be interested for a complete fanfiction, this will be edited once more for a longer and probably a _detailed_  version of the story since a lot has been skipped and summarized in just a few paragraphs.**  
  
**Thanks and hope ya'll had a good read! ;3**


	12. Not a New Chap XP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text format in white background of Book Page 1 to 16

A loud cheer of praise assaulted my ears as a sea of people jumped for joy, some giving a congratulatory pat on their heroes – _I_ was one of them. My friends from this realm exchanged smiles and a thumbs up with me. Their eyes then grew wide as I felt myself pushed from my side. I was suddenly falling… Falling into another universe, time and dimension.

All memories erased as another new life came into fruition. I was born! Or was I even born? My mind is befuddled by this simple question as a life I didn’t exactly have, happened to flood my thought process and memory core. Seeing my parents for the first time, growing up as an infant to a toddler, playing adventure with mom and dad, my first time in school, joined a multi martial arts academy mainly for self defense, middle school and then high school to the tragic event where my mom and dad were blown to bits at some abandoned warehouse while undercover. All I know is that it all happened and this is my life now. My previous past lives once again forgotten, stored away for me to unravel in the distant future but that is another story.

‘Tis another boring day at Midtown High, a crowd of students _eager_ to receive knowledge bustled towards their respective classrooms while some hurried to get their textbooks and belongings from their lockers.

_Me? I intentionally did things at a slow pace._

Trudging along the hallways, my bag in tow as it dragged across the floor as if a ton of textbooks were housed in it. In which case, it does, the bag looking pleased and plump from its owner’s feeding. I set forth towards my locker and stuffed my oversized bag inside, not bothering to even grab a single textbook except for a notebook and a pencil. Slamming the locker with a satisfying click, I found myself face to face with the Vice Principal who raised an eyebrow as they glowered at me.

“Hm?”

“The school bell rang and you’re late for class!” The Vice Principal hollered at me like it was the nth time I’ve been caught violating one of the school’s rules.

I leaned to the side to find the hallway empty and devoid of life except for me and the monstrous Vice Principal who’s snapping at me with her jaws. I then looked back at her innocently, using that kicked puppy expression as an excuse.

She fixed her hair that was tied in a messy bun and adjusted her glasses with a finger, trying to make herself look presentable after going beast mode on me as well as after taking a good look at who I was, sporting a sorry expression, she realized that I was the very student who recently lost both her parents to dangerous criminals.

“Ugh… Oh fine. You’re excused and here’s your hall pass. I know you had it tough with your parents gone but you got to pull yourself together. Now get to class.” She led me to my math class and handed me a card.

“Thanks…” I mumbled but in my mind, I was jumping for joy, thanking whoever invented the kicked puppy expression and entered class.

Our math teacher looked up from her textbook and was about to announce my late arrival but caught a glimpse of the Vice Principal outside.

“Next time, do care to be early Miss Li.”

“I will.” I handed her my hall pass and went over to my seat. It was handy knowing that the loss of my parents made the whole school staff look sorry for me. It’s not that I don’t miss them at all. I did grieve but I never shed a tear since I told myself to be strong and with them gone into heaven or something, they’d expect me to find happiness than want to see me sad and depressed. I then opened my notebook and started sketching, continuing a rough sketched comic of our city’s new hero – _Spiderman._

Ever since the cool dude showed up fighting crime, defeating bad guys, saving people, I’ve sought and followed his whereabouts and crime busting stories. Not that I’m a stalker. I was merely intrigued on how he got his powers and all. _Could it be a secret government thing?_ No… They definitely would have kept him contained if ever.

I caught a swift shadow passing by outside our classroom’s window on the corner of my eye and turned to stare up at the cloudless skies, shrugging it as just a bird that flew pass.

I continued to think of how Spiderman obtained his powers once more.

 _What if he’s an alien from outer space!_ That would have been cool! Although that would seem a little too far-fetched, right? But anyway, there are a lot of possibilities what with the news of the Avengers or even the Guardians of The Galaxy saving the world plus the galaxies beyond our own. That would truly mark that there are definitely life in space.

Somewhat, I wanted to be a part of all that, unlike being stuck here doing homework and attend an _asylum prison_ almost your whole youthful life. _Boring!_

I’d drop school if it weren’t for mom and dad’s colleagues from the police department keeping an eye on me. Why does mom and dad have to be one of the respected and high ranking officers again? I sighed which marked the end of our math period.

Students exclaimed a resounding _“Yes!”_ as they ran out to head to their next class. As always, I was the last to leave the room after our instructor and I perked up to hear some students exclaiming in a mix of excitement and fearful tones.

“Spiderman’s here!”

“Spiderman’s in school!”

“Bad guys are attacking!”

“We’re under attack!”

_Spiderman’s at school? ‘The’ Midtown High School? That is totally rad!_

Naturally, in emergencies like these, teachers and the school staff herded the students out and away from danger so I took a few steps back into the classroom and hid under the teacher’s desk when our math instructor hurriedly checked for students within the classrooms including the one I was in. Finding that there was not a single student within the premise, she headed out the hallways and instructed some students to head for the school oval and athletic grounds.

I sneaked out the classroom when the coast was clear and sprinted towards the source of action.

Meanwhile at the cafeteria, Spiderman in his black suit dodged a grinding blow that bore a depression into one of the structure’s supporting pillars causing cracks around it from a bald guy that looked like polished metal absorbed from acquiring the properties of the cafeteria’s metallic food tray. As soon as Spiderman dodged Absorbing Man’s attack did he web-zipped on the ceiling and swung away from being impaled on Rhino’s horn.

“What’s with the team up Rhino? I thought you were a loner.*” Spiderman commented, applying web shots to blind the Absorbing Man who was headed straight at him with iron fists.

“Revenge.” Rhino replied angrily, receiving swift punches from his foe.

“Really? Cause last time I’ve seen you both together was from the abandoned warehouse incident. Revenge? You want to literally hit the books _that_ badly? What would you both _possibly_ want here? Reeducation?”

“Quit yapping those gums of yours. It’s time for _you_ to learn your lesson.” The school bell suddenly rang when Absorbing Man threw a table at Spiderman whose black suit hissed in agony and writhed like protruding black mass from him, making him try to control his black suit on the spot which Rhino used both as a distraction and an opportunity to barrel towards the hero, cracking the table in two and perhaps a few ribs on Spiderman.

Some of the black mass that make up the symbiote splattered from its main body at the strong impact Rhino made on Spiderman.  A drop made its way to a female student who arrived moments ago and was bended on one knee behind a post.

“Is it by chance or are you both smarter just by being under the roof of an educational institution?” Spiderman flipped in mid air from the impact, landing with a defensive pose, the suit now stable after the school bell stopped.

He then webbed the Absorbing Man like that of a mummy and web-zipped behind him. Rhino charged at the two and unfortunately got his partner as the target.

“Hm. I guess it’s the former… Revenge on _who exactly_ Aleksei?”

“’Tis none of your business, _bug_!” Rhino answered in Russian accent, not bothering to help his downed comrade.

“Technically, a spider’s not an insect but an arachnid.*” Spiderman pointed out and got an angry roar from the beast.

Thinking that the Absorbing Man is down for the count who silently got out of his web casing, Spiderman focused on taking down Rhino when a female voice shouted a warning.

“Spiderman! Look out!”

Just as the warning came, his spider senses tingled, telling him of an incoming danger. He web slinged away just as a wrecking ball swung pass him and it landed on the ground not to gently.

“Well, well, well. Nice of you to simply offer us yourself Jhan Li.”

The mention of my name definitely made me feel chills down my spine and the awkwardness seeped in when it was stated by someone who looks like one of those large heavyset herbivorous mammals with a horn on its nose.

“What are you doing here? I can’t sign any autographs as of the moment. Get to a safe place.” Spiderman exclaimed at my presence.

He was relieved when I ran off so suddenly.

“Get back here and receive punishment for what you’ve done to me!” Rhino charged at my direction.

“Oh no you don’t. The waiting area for autographs is back here and what would a high schooler have done to you? Stole your lunch money?” Spiderman webbed Rhino on the head and steered him away from the fleeing teenager.

As Spiderman fought with the two once again, I ran towards the kitchen and thought. _Aleksei? ‘The’ Aleksei Systevich? How come I didn’t know about this new upgrade of his? Not to mention, why’s he after me? The asylum must be taking so much of my time that I missed this detail of Spiderman’s foes._ I then grabbed whatever cloth I could find and dashed back.

“Hey Aleksei!” I skidded to a halt and called out to the heavyset man.

Rhino and Spiderman turned towards me. The latter had a look of disbelief, asking me for a reason of my return.

“Why did you run back?! I thought I said that the autograph session would be later.”

As if he already had enough problems, I was just fueling the madness of his foes, especially Rhino. Spiderman dodged Absorbing Man’s signature ball and chain and was crawling on the walls. I flagged the cloth before me which turned out to be an apron and started flapping it.

“Toro! Toro!”

“Let’s see you receive my horn of vengeance!” Rhino charged at me with a surprising speed even with that bulk of his.

My body tensed, shifting my foot as I awaited his approach. With lucky timing, I abandoned the cloth that covered Rhino’s face and jumped out of the way, skidding on the floor and burning my arm’s skin in the process from the friction.

“Ow! Floor burn. I thought the floor’s cool, not the other way around.” I complained, rubbing at the sore spots then covered my head with my hands expecting debris to fall and scatter around me as Rhino charged non-stop and got his horn stuck on one of the school’s load bearing walls.

Spiderman immediately webbed Rhino on the wall, securing him. I stood up and saw the spider’s prey webbed onto the wall.

“What happened to Absorbing Man?”

“He absorbed his lessons not too lightly.”

I leaned to find the Absorbing Man groaning in pain and turned to Spiderman when he continued to speak.

“I believe you’ve done the same for Rhino. We pretty make a great team! But remember, it’s only just once. Leave everything to the professionals next time. The police will be here in a sec.”

Sirens were heard from afar and that’s when Spiderman disappeared. I stood before Captain George Stacy who ordered the policemen to take away the criminals.

“Are you alright, J?” He asked me with concern in his voice.

“Just a minor floor burn” I hid my arms behind me. “Luckily, Spiderman was around to whoop those criminal’s afts!” Giving the air in front of me an uppercut, I stopped to glance at the captain and realized my behavior. “I err…”

“J!” Gwen Stacy ran towards me, giving me a bear hug. “Thank goodness you’re okay!”

 _Saved by big sis!_ I grinned at the people before me who I regarded as my family after mom and dad left this world. Although I would have preferred them to not get involved with any of their current service under the police department since I couldn’t bear to see another loss under criminals and evil doers. However, who would even be courageous enough to face these baddies that prowl in the darkness? You could say that they’re the bravest of all.

>>>......<<<

“Thanks for bringing me home Gwen!” I waved at my friend and watched a retreating car that left the peaceful neighborhood I lived in.

Entering the house that was supposed to be occupied by a family, now devoid of others but one, I walked down the empty hall pass my parent’s room towards my own when I heard a crashing sound of glass coming from the very room I just passed by. Startled at the noise which I often don’t get to have, I grabbed the nearest weapon I could get my hand with. Unfortunately, there was none, for along these hallways were picture frames that hold our family and friend’s printed faces in it.

_Why would I use it as a weapon and bash it to whoever trespassed in my domain?_

Armed with just fists taught under years of training multi martial arts, I cautiously entered the master bedroom.

“Hello?” I called out to whoever was inside the room, checking inside the closets and peeking under the bed.

“Great! This is getting freaky exciting to annoying. Now my mind is wondering towards the paranormal but I haven’t seen a thing misplaced or anything broken at all.” I leaned on the wall just behind the door when a small rectangular shape sunk from its usual level and clicked back like when one pushes a button.

A sliding sound was heard within the closet and I opened to find another doorway to a lit room.

“What’s this?” I entered to check a well lit lab room which I never knew existed and took a peek within.

A section of the room was dark, glass-cased closets harbored vials and containers that were either empty or filled with whatever _sciency_ stuff is in there, plus there were devices that I’m not familiar with or things I haven’t seen before. To sum it all up, it was like that of a science lab but it had only four tables and could probably be occupied by a fifth of students within a classroom. Though small, it seemed spacious and properly ventilated even without a single window. I slid a hand across one of the tables as I silently gaped at whatever sat on the cases.

“Mom… Dad… What have you been hiding from me?” _I get it if it’s about your work but wouldn’t they have retrieved all this by now?_ I wondered, talking to myself.

Lifting my hand that caught dust with it, rubbing them together then wiping them on my pants afterward, I stepped on some glass beneath my shoes. I crouched down to inspect and looked at it in puzzlement.

“What could have gotten this to fall off? Why now?”

Some creepy feeling came over me, giving me goosebumps and the thought about ghosts came into mind once more but another thought led me to guessing that some mutated bug or whatever was originally in it. Although upon closer inspection that made me confirm things, it was indeed empty and not a single goop, dropping or whatever signs that would tell one that something was indeed there caused more goosebumps on me. The hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stood on end in response to a soft sound of glasses being bumped onto one another. The same happened with a little blot of ink that stained my shirt earlier at school however in a way that it prickled from where it was sticking.

I quickly stood and turned towards the sound then panned around the room looking for the source of the sound, warily. Wide-eyed, a black mass jumped at me, engulfing my whole being. There was a momentary darkness as my vision came to recognize light once the black mass has already shifted in its place.

“W-wha?!” My visions started to steady and clear then I lifted my hands to see them coated with something black like that of an abyss or when one wears leather gloves.

My eyes did widen but it couldn’t get any wider when I finally stared at my reflection from the glass cases and saw _Spiderman_ in a black suit! Only it was different and more surprising since it was _me_ I’m looking at.

Imitating Spiderman’s _thwip_ hand gesture, webs shot out from my wrist and created little webs on the ceiling which was totally cool and awesome! I hyperventilated in excitement then realized that I finally have powers. I could finally live a life compared to being forced in an _asylum prison_ just to get some stupid rolled up paper with a ribbon tied to it after years of getting ones brain dead.

>>>......<<<

In my room, I glanced at my reflection, studying how I look. I grimaced at the thought of wearing what seemed like tights to me and the look of a _female_ Spiderman. Wouldn’t want people to mistake me for him and make Spidey think I’m imitating him or something like that so I scavenged my closet for my _cosplay_ clothes, a Hanfu garment that father bought for my birthday which I was so grateful of.

The coat was that of a dark gray with golden accents and firmly supported by a black girdle paired with black boots. Its hems were tattered and a hood over my head. The back side of the coat bore a spider symbol made after the image of a spitting spider that’s large enough to occupy the whole upper body below the neck. I added accessories such as golden upper arm cuffs that are actually concealed weapons or handy tools made into just harmless add-ons and an arm guard that turned out as a case for a bladed weapon which I both found at my parent’s lab. I then set off to the city to try and test out what I can do. But before that, my suit inexplicably grew tattered dragon wings when I thought of how I could get there and when wished I could fly like those fearsome creatures. After all, _I love dragons!_

>>>......<<<

“Yahoo!” I flew swiftly across the tall buildings of New York that night, passing over the cloudless skies then down to the vehicles below, dodging them.

It took me a while getting used to this and every time the dark mass engulfs me, I find a surge of energy shoot throughout my body, making me giddy with excitement. It was also pretty convenient to power down and power up whenever I will it which helps me go back and forth from normal student life to being a guardian. A hero doesn’t seem fitting for me so I call myself a _guardian._

Fighting crime on local mobsters and criminals got me more experience and people have been asking as to who was this new hero that have appeared in their city. Spiderman himself doesn’t know and keeps missing me by a few seconds as I left webbed baddies as soon as he arrives on the scene. Before anyone could give me names, I left marks with the use of webs that bore the symbol I’ve drawn plus my new guardian name – _Dranea._

>>>......<<<

It’s been weeks since I have received these awesome powers from my dear friend and partner, Sym. _Who is he, you ask?_ _Well, it’s none other than the dark mass that found ‘me’ at my parent’s lab. Hmm… Yeah... He… found me… Anyways, I’m back at the place that causes your brain cells to deplete, the one I call ‘The Asylum Prison’._

Here I am, headed usually at my lockers since I left my humongous overfed bag stuffed in there ever since that day, holding just my sketchbook and mechanical pencil. Instead of facing an empty hallway, students flocked on one area hindered me from getting to my locker which was just where the commotion was.

“Excuse me. Pardon me. You pipz are in my way.” I shouldered my way through to get to the front.

“Listen here _puny_ Parker. If you don’t cough it up, ohoh _you’ll_ really be in a world of _pain_ ” A blonde jockey named Flash Thompson was picking on one of our top students in school, Peter Parker.

Instead of giving in to the school bully, Peter stood up for himself where he sat on the floor probably pushed by Flash earlier and without saying a word, had a determined look. This angered Flash since he’s reputation rides with his dominance and a lot of students were watching the scene as they cheered on for a fight. Flash’s fists tightened and aimed it on Peter’s head. But before it made contact, the fist instead landed on an open palm.

“Whoa there yellow beast! That’s some punch you got there knowing you haven’t gone to years of arduous training in martial arts.” I pushed his fist slightly that made him back up.

“Yellow beast?...” He gritted his teeth, one of his eye twitched in annoyance.

“Yeah, like a wild cat ready to pounce on a cute little brown rabbit. Don’t you have gym class to attend to?” I said in an annoyed tone, shooing him away.

“Come on Flash. Let’s get going before a teacher sees us.” One of his friends tugged on his shoulder.

“Tch!” Flash glared at me.

I simply stared back at him unperturbed if ever he gets back at me.

“Listen here uhh…” Flash started to say.

“Jhan Li.” I introduced smugly.

Other students whispered among themselves upon hearing the name.

“Girl or not. You’ll _pay_ John.” Flash declared.

“Oh sure yellow _beast_ , I’m up for a duel anytime, anywhere. It’s pronounced as Jhan with an ah, not John by the way. Better clean those ears cause I believe you’ve been hoarding some earwax.” I smirked at him and he returned a flash of annoyance as he set off with his friends, heading for the gym.

The students that flocked the area started to drift away and head for their own class. I stood staring at Peter in a bored manner once more. Peter looked at me, rather confused and uneasy.

“Uhh…” Peter started to say, his index pointing up before him.

“Excuse me.” Peter stood aside and stared at me as I opened my locker not without suspiciously glancing at him a few times as I covered the lock while I entered the codes to open it.

My overfed bag greeted me, books pooling out as if wanting air for being stuck inside in a stuffy closed space for a long time. I simply took my math book and stuffed all the others back in, not bothering how messy and unladylike it looks especially with someone behind me, watching my every move. I slammed the locker and turned to head for my first class of the day which was math but some _post_ blocked my way. By post, I mean some guy with brown hair.

“Thanks back there. Jhan right?” Peter scratched the back of his head.

Instead of answering him with a polite response to his thanks, I perked and tilted my head so close to his face.

“You sound familiar. Have we met before?”

Startled by my sudden closeness, he slightly straightened to inch away a bit from my face.

“I don’t think so?” Peter shrugged, his shoulders raised.

“I see. Nice meeting you Peter and you’re welcome.” I started to slowly walk towards my prison cell and added as a reminder. “If ever Flash goes beast mode on you, you know where my locker is.”

“Peter! There you are!” The son of the guy who owned Oscorp Industries, Harry Osborne called out to mister top student.

“We’ve been looking everywhere for you. Professor Raymond needs your assistance on some big project.” A scarlet haired girl named Mary Jane Watson gently tugged on Peter’s sleeve as the three headed to the left side of the hall.

Peter glanced my way before following behind his two best friends.

>>>......<<<

What could be worse than fighting a villain is that when they’re one of Spidey’s _top arch enemy_ and another is that you’re inexperienced!

I took cover behind a wall, only for it to be blasted. A tall greenish furry man that looked like a mutated jackal was chasing after me. It turned out that my training underground just to get used to fighting in a closed space got me to _un_ luckily stumble upon one of Jackal’s hidden lairs. Unfortunately, he was at home and he didn’t look like he’d welcome a rare guest from someone as great as me.

Anyways, he found out that I had spider powers and suddenly went all hunting mode on me. I mean, that half jackal guy is crazy! Blasting at a confined space, not to mention that the place could collapse due to the damage it’s receiving. Though guess what? I’m in the middle of training and someone voluntarily becomes your partner. I should be thankful right? Wrong! It’s just that this one’s not friendly and that the game has leveled up.

I deployed my arm blades and charged towards the Jackal, deflecting shots and trying to get closer for me to be able to disarm him and let him taste some of Sym’s webs.

“Not so fast, little spider.”

I didn’t notice his quick movements to the point he was behind me. He kicked me hard but I back flipped then quickly dashed towards an exit. I didn’t know about challenging crazy people but getting away from them is the best thing to do.

The Jackal ceased my attempts of escape when he shot nearby me, scorching the wall. I shot multiple organic webs his way, not sparing him a moment to counter. He dodged all of it and was gaining behind me.

I saw light at the end of the tunnel which made us both more determined on our own goals. I sprinted as fast as I can and unfolded my wings to boost up my speed even though I was at a closed space. It’s better if I take the fight up top and probably get help or succumb to become one of Jackal’s experiments. I shook that thought away for I would never give up and let that happen at all.

Desperate to catch me, the Jackal shot a blast at me. Even though it made contact, I was able to fly out freely but not without receiving a scorch mark on my person.

“How dare you hurt Sym!” I shouted, ramming him at full speed, making him drop into the waters below.

That’s what I thought when something heavy held tightly on me with claws running deep and piercing through my skin. It turns out that one of his weapons fell and he hitched a ride on me.

Tussling on mid air, he dug out a syringe from his pockets and was about to administer whatever it is that it contained when Sym partially detached and swatted it away. The item that fell into the waters earlier set off and exploded, causing water to rise and shoot up like a geyser that threw us off guard.

Jackal though had the upper hand and from that little distraction he saw, opened an opportunity for him.

“You’re wide open.” He kicked me hard towards the nearby docks, making me land on one of the big crates which became my cushion, denting it in the process.

I quickly dodged a blow coming from a strong punch from him that bore a hole on the battered crate and as I was crawling away in pain did he point his blaster at me. His shot would have truly gotten me unconscious or fatally wounded with that distance but it seems that Spiderman came in time by shooting a web and taking away the blaster that scorched the ground instead.

“It’s been a long time I haven’t seen you Jackal. Is it spider hunting season already?”

Jackal was kicked square on the face and received some punches but then he regained his footing. He looked as if he was enjoying every hit like a masochist then retaliated.

“What a delightful treat! Two spiders ripe for the picking.”

“Too bad _Greeny_ , you’re not getting any this year.” Spiderman smashed a whole full crate on the Jackal to which the latter survived from with superhuman strength and carried it.

Before he could throw the dilapidated crate did I give him a kick on his side, making him drop the crate and fly towards a warehouse.

“Fancy meeting you here Spiderman. I see you’ve reverted back to your original color scheme. What happened to your black suit? Not your taste anymore?”

“More like it went bad on me.”

“Sym tells me it’s no ordinary suit but a being from… What? Klyntar?” I started to talk to myself in others view point but I was actually speaking to Sym. “He did what? Oh my gosh… poor guy…”

“Did Jackal inject you with something? Cause right now, you’re worrying about nothing.” Spidey shoves away the blaster when Jackal reached for it and kneed the furry beast on his solar plexus.

Done with my discussion with Sym, I trudged towards Spiderman crossly with my index pointed at him.

“All this time, you thought of your partner as some kind of tool?”

“P-partner? What are you talking about all of a sudden? Aren’t we in the middle of fighting a bad guy here?” Spiderman stepped a few paces back and gestured to Jackal who seemingly just stood from receiving a previous blow on his person.

“That’s not the point right now! When you meet with him once again, apologize! I _do_ really hope he finds a better partner…” I trailed off from my last statement.

 _Geez. This is getting ridiculous. Why are girls so hard to understand?_ Spiderman thought and both spider being’s attention was on Jackal as he spoke with that grin of his.

“You both sound like a married couple. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure that you both shall remain together, suffering under my care that is!”

Something was thrown towards me when I was about to defend myself from his statement. My spider senses did tingle but I didn’t respond quickly from the warning. I felt myself tackled to the ground by Spidey as an explosion came so close to obliterating us.

I was shocked and my ears were ringing. Spiderman told me to stay down but I couldn’t hear him and the red and blue hero dashed off to fight the Jackal. I slowly stood up still hearing the ringing sounds that seem to escalate then felt something that brought shivers from my head to toe.

Instincts told me it was coming from the sky, greatly affecting me and my spider senses were buzzing wildly, making me cover my ears and shake my head to get rid of it. Looking up at the sky, I saw part of it rip a hole out of nowhere and some _thing_ or some _one_ fell from that strange opening.

“Aaaaah!” A guy in some black suit fell from the air.

I tried to take off and catch him but fell back to the ground as the ringing sound assaulted me in my head, impeding my movements and attempts of rescue.

Spiderman was giving the Jackal multiple punches and a back flip kick when his spider senses buzzed. A person fell on top of the Jackal making them both groan in pain.

“Ugh… Thanks for the save uhh…” Another Spiderman in black suit with red highlights on his torso quickly got off the Jackal in surprise. “Oh man. Did _I_ just do that?”

Spiderman was shocked to see the new comer that had his looks, well, his costume in a way.

“Who the heck is _that?_ The Green Goblin?!” The one in black suit said in surprise.

“Well now. Aren’t I the luckiest person there is? Not just two spiders but _three!_ ” He launched himself at the nearest spider being which was the new comer but was shocked by a venom blast; though that didn’t take him out entirely.

The Jackal took the two spidey’s by surprise with one of his flash bombs. The next thing they knew, he was gone.

“Who was that green furry guy? The Green Goblin or is he one of Doc Oc’s experiments?” The younger spider spoke with familiarity and with ease, knowing that the enemy fled.

“That was Jackal. He’s into creating a spider army and how did you know Doc Oc? I don’t know any green _gobby_ plus, who are you?”

“Don’t freak out dude. I’m Spiderman from another universe.” The young spider disregarded to explain about villains from other dimension and skipped to the part of introducing himself.

“Then that means… You’re _me_?”

“Not exactly.” He took off his mask, revealing his identity.

“I’m Miles.”

“You’re so young. I’m Peter by the way.” Spiderman also took off his mask.

“I know. I’ve been to all kinds of universes and seen all the Spidermen and girls.”

“Wait. There are _girls_ as Spiderman?”

“Uhh.. Yeah. You may know them but some would probably don’t have any powers at all in your universe. Ehh… Let’s just say it depends on the universe you’re in.”

“You fell from some kind of portal which is closed now.”

“Which is _not_ a great way to travel I tell you man.”

I blinked a couple of times, my head clearing from a very loud ringing noise that disappeared as soon as the portal in the sky did. Before that, I was picturing myself falling like the one I just saw earlier. Remembering that now, I quickly went towards the direction to which the person would have fallen onto. I saw two Spiderman with their masks off and was especially shocked at seeing Peter Parker as _the Spiderman._

“I knew it! I thought you sounded familiar!” I shouted, pointing at Peter then crossed my arms on my chest. “And what do we have here? An unveiling party?”

The two of them looked at me questioningly with their heads tilted.

“Miles, this is Dranea. She just got her powers recently.” Spiderman introduced, gesturing at me.

“Whoa! I’ve never seen a spider with wings before!” Miles exclaimed in wonder.

“Oh! That’s the work of wonders by my friend Sym!” I pointed a thumb at myself.

“Who’s Sym?” Miles asked.

“All I know is that it’s some kind of voice in her head.” Spiderman received a punch on his shoulder for that to which he rubbed the sore spot with his hand.

“He may be a voice in my head but he’s my partner and a friend who sort of molds my suit and wings. Sym if you would be so kind.” Sym partially morphed out of my torso like that of a dancing black goop, revealing just my eyes.

“You wear a mask over a mask?” Miles raised an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong with that? It’s better to secure and conceal one’s identity right?” I pointed out.

“Sym… As in a symbiote? That _thing_ could take control of you!” Spiderman exclaimed in concern.

“Now that’s why your partner left you!”

“Left me? I took it off since it was being a parasite. It could be doing the same thing on you. Come to think of it, you’ve been rather angry lately.”

“Now look here! Sym is different and F.Y.I. he’s not a parasite!” Our faces were so close with one another as we battled with a glaring contest.

“Uhh… Guys.” Miles interrupted our argument.

Sym morphed back once again to form my suit and wings as our attention was on the Spiderman from another universe.

“What are you here for anyway?” I asked, still giving glares at Peter who raised his arms defensively.

“Don’t freak out but the universe is on the verge of collapsing!” Miles paused to observe our reactions but it seems like we’re being a little skeptic about it though we still lent him an ear.

After all, a lot of things should be expected with a world filled of people with superhuman powers. Countless possibilities present themselves and sometimes it happens when you least expect it. He continued to tell us his purpose of coming to our world.

“That’s why I’m here to gather all the spider beings across multiple dimensions with the help of Madame Web to battle off Hobgoblin who has upset the balance. He plans to get to the center of all universes and get rid of every Spiderman in all dimensions!”

“That’s crazy! It would be like destroying the whole world and every universe out there!” I exclaimed.

“Exactly what Madame Web predicted would happen but we can prevent this. Both of you are the last spider beings I’ve come for. We’re meeting up with the other Spidey’s and team up to take down Hobgoblin.”

“Wouldn’t that upset the balance if we’re to gather at one universe all at once?” I asked.

“Temporarily but if we leave Hobgoblin with his own devices then we’re doomed all the same.” Miles pointed out.

“Of course…”

“Well what are we waiting for? I don’t want to end things now. I’ve got so much to live for.” Spiderman said, putting his mask on and Miles did the same.

“Don’t be relieved Spidey, we’ll continue about our argument _after saving the world and universe_ cause the fun’s about to start!” I narrowed my eyes at him then exclaimed in excitement, jumping down a portal that just opened nearby, courtesy of Madame Web.

The two guys looked at each other and Miles gave a shrug while Peter sighed. They then jumped in and followed after me.

* * *

 

**_I'm gonna rename the title with the word 'paraquel'. Is it the right term? My vocabulary really is too short._ :| ... _(My brain's not working no matter how many times I read it's meaning along with other related 'quel' word hahaha)_**

**_Drafts for the complete version is written and still being created with additional sketches and/or illustrations to go along with the story. I plan to at least finish 10 chapters and drawings within those chapters before having them posted/published. (This may change depending on some factors.)_ **

**_Note that I won't just be doing this story for I have other things to do in real life plus my other "projects" that needs to be finished or at least updated. I'm also currently learning a certain animation which could help me start with future commissions. (Am poor XP)_ **


End file.
